A Normal Date
by Presumptuous Cynic
Summary: Upon hearing Ciel has never gone out on a date with his fiancee, Amelia makes it her mission to show Ciel how to treat a girl right on one. But feelings are realized when the two meet on a beautiful night... Ciel/OC


A Normal Date

The abnormally sunny afternoon in England put almost anyone in a good mood. The thirteen year old earl Ciel Phantomhive however, had his spirits dampened by the harsh light that invaded his office through his curtains as it filled the room with a sudden brightness. The business-savvy child was not used to the radiant weather, so he was easily irritated when its light splashed onto the crisp white page of yet another letter about his company Funtom and its well being.

Ciel groaned at the enlightened page, and shielded his left eye from the paper. "Sebastian, close the curtains and give me a candle!"

Abiding to his masters wish, the rather handsome butler proceeded to close the curtains. In doing so, he also aquired a candelabra from a nearby table and lit up the tall candles. After setting it down in a safe place on Ciel's desk, the young child continued on with his work, expecting a peaceful reading and information about another person from one of his factories in another part of the world asking him to sign a contract for the Funtom company.

What he didn't expect however, was a sudden knocking on his mansion's front door by an independent young girl named Amelia (but prefered to be called Mia) who was from the future.

When Sebastian opened the door, his face automatically went into a smile, as he did for all of Ciel's normal visitors, for example the Young Masters' fiancee, Elizabeth Middleford. "Ah, good afternoon Lady Amelia."

Amelia broke into a smile. "Aww, Sebastian you don't have to be so formal! And just call me Mia, remember?" Amelia talked into an accent very different than what people in England were used to. She talked in an American twenty-first century accent from Chicago, and sometimes people couldn't understand her- which she found odd, because she knew for a fact she was speaking in plain English.

"Of course, but remember. You're in past times, so I must address you as such. Lady Amelia, I do not take any pleasure in reprimanding a guest, but you have to start acting more proper."

Amelia put her hands on her hips. "If wearing leeches on your hands were proper, would I have to do that too?"

The butler spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Well if it were proper, yes. But why would having leeches sucking on your skin be in any sense sensible?"

"Corsets aren't sensible."

"Corsets are meant to thin the waistline of women, and used to make them seem more feminine. And considering you don't wear one, it is certainly not helping your figure at all."

Amelia, having a short temper equal to her size, had proceeded to fume. But having to keep up her poor facade of being a noble in the late 1800's, she restrained her urge to kick Sebastian where the sun's rays didn't shine on that fine afternoon.

"Sebastian! Stop dawdling and accompany me down the stairs," Ciel's voice echoed through the mansion's main entrance, and he stood at the base of the staircase that led to two opposite sides of the mansion, thus giving him a strong effect of a leader.

To Amelia however, she found the order quite stupid. Why did he need to be assisted by someone just to walk down the stairs? Ciel wasn't an old man!

Then again, when he was out he strode with a walking stick, but he insisted it was for growth, due to his small exterior.

As Ciel now walked down the stairs with Sebastian by his side, Amelia felt a slight bit intimidated. Mostly to the fact that she was still outside, and that she didn't have anyone next to her against the menacing pair that strode towards her in an elegant fashion.

Anyone could say that she felt uncomfortable and alone.

When Ciel had finally reached the end of the stairs and onto the floor level Amelia was on, he started to speak. "Why didn't you send me a telegram or a letter to let me know you were coming?"

Amelia rubbed the back of her neck in yet another un-noble-like manner. "Sorry about that. I still don't know how the whole system works and the telegram guy is kind of creepy," In reality, Amelia was just intimidated at how good looking the man was. As she started to ponder if all men in England were good looking, Ciel took back her attention.

"Ugh. One of these days I'm going to need to teach you how to send one. You're going to need it if you're going to keep up your poor representation of your status. You don't even wear a corset, and even some women whose status is lower than ours wears them!"

Sebastian tried to hide a smile.

"Well, I didn't come here to be insulted by the fact I'm not a telegramming, corset wearing, frilly noble. Speaking of frilly, where's Lizzy? I've been meaning to ask her about the first date you and her had together. She usually talks about everything, so I've been wondering why wouldn't she talk about something as important as that," Amelia, still feeling uncomfortable, covered her sheepish-ness with a change of subject and tone of voice.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "First date? What are you talking about?"

Amelia froze. Then her hands started trembling. All of the pressure including those words that came out of Ciel's mouth had finally broke her cool as she ran into the mansion and stopped only a foot away from Ciel.

Amelia spoke in a frightening tone. "You never had a first date with your fiancee?"

Sebastian decided this was the time for him to speak. "They were arranged to be married before they even met, Lady Amelia. It's not needed for them to have a date like in your time."

Amelia shook her head. "No! That's...cruel...!" She looked at Ciel, with a fierce expression. "Ciel, you have to take her on a date! It's so you two can spend some quality time together and learn more about each other!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Quality time? We already have had enough of that when we were small. Also, I know everything I need to know about her. Lace, frills, and bright colors. What else?"

"What else? What do you even know about her personality? Her hobbies? Her favorite DRINK, KIND OF MUSIC, COLOR?" Amelia at this point, looked as if she was going to have a heart attack.

"She's hyper and caring, her hobbies are buying presents and frilly dresses while visiting me and making me wear cute clothing, her favorite drink is tea, she usually listens to ballroom music, and her favorite color is pink," Ciel stated, already trying to get off the subject.

Amelia sighed. "That's not it. You don't get it, do you?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Get what, exactly?"

"You guys need to be ALONE. To know how each others day was, being considerate, showing you love her!" Amelia complained, urging Ciel.

Ciel sighed, and started thinking. If he could accomplish being on one of these date-things, he could get Amelia off of the subject about it. But the problem was, he had no idea on how dates worked.

"Fine. But I'm going to need some practice if we're going to make this perfect," Ciel turned to Sebastian. "Get me a date tutor, and make it quick. I still need to read the rest of that letter."

Sebastian bowed. "I apologize my lord, but there is no such thing as a date tutor."

Ciel stomped his foot. "Then how am I supposed to practice?"

Amelia smiled. "Why don't you practice with me?"

The young earl's eyes widened. "What? That's preposterous! Why would I practice with you?"

"You don't have anyone else who know what to do on dates other than Sebastian, and that would look really bad."

Considering this fact, Ciel stomped his foot once more. "Damn!"

Amelia rolled her eyes and proceeded to leave. "Pick me up at seven at my place! That's the usual time for a date!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Ciel muttered as he got dressed in a red coat, a white button up shirt, a black neck ribbon, garters, grey shorts, and his usual boots.

"My young master, please be a bit more cheery about this. Amelia just wants you and Lady Elizabeth to be a bit closer," Sebastian finished tying the ribbon around his neck, and stood.

Ciel rolled his eyes once again. "Whatever. Let's go and get this thing over with so I can get back to my letter."

When Ciel and Sebastian arrived at Amelia's mansion, the sun had already begun to set. The sky turned into a dark peach color, with the contrast of an indigo blue. In truth, this was sometimes the setting of an end of a date. But Amelia decided that Ciel and her would practice the standard- dinner, a movie, and accompanying the girl to her doorstep when everything was done.

As Ciel and Sebastian approached the door of the two story mansion, Sebastian proceeded to pick a red rose from Amelia's lush garden of flowers. Being careful with its thorns, he handed the flower to a confused Ciel.

"What's this for?" The Earl asked, wondering why he would give Amelia a rose.

Sebastian bowed. "To my understanding young master, it is customary for a man to give a woman a flower of some sort on a date. It is found to be romantic."

Ciel rolled his eyes and had Sebastian knock on the door. After some time, Amelia answered the door. You could say it was to the point that even Ciel was baffled.

Amelia was dressed in a peach floral ruffle tiered off the shoulder blouse with her usual bronze belt and a flowy cream skirt with ruffles coming down from the upper right with her brown lace up boots. Her hair was down with some of her top crown tied in the back, and it came down in elegant waves. Amelia's lips were glossed which was quite unusual considering she never did it even at formal parties, and her skin seemed to glow. On her wrist, she wore a single gold braided bracelet.

"Amelia..." Ciel mumbled, still in surprise at how beautiful Amelia looked, despite not wearing a corset and a hoop skirt. Why if he could describe it, Amelia looked almost...princess-like. Of course, the young master would never admit this out loud. At least, for that moment.

Amelia looked away for a moment, slightly smiling out of embarassment. "Is it too much?"

Ciel shook his head. "You look nice." _And beautiful._

Amelia looked back at Ciel. "Thank you. You look spiffy, as usual."

Ciel nodding, had enough of the small talk, and handed Amelia the rose. "Here," He tried to smile, but it only ended up into a fake smirk. Still Amelia accepted the rose, knowing fully well that it was a challenge to have her friend smile, and whenever he did it always ended up fake looking. Probably because it always was.

"Thank you, Ciel! How thoughtful!" Amelia commented, although figured that it was from her flower garden. Nevertheless, she put the rose in a vase full with water and walked out the estate to the carriage with Ciel and Sebastian.

The movie, the two decided would be first. It would help make a conversation during dinner. However, in that time period there were no such thing as movies. So instead, Ciel had chosen an opera- The Sorrowful Tale of Queen Coco. Amelia, even though she was from the future and would have normally seen it as sort of boring or not to her interests, she was very impressed and completely fell into the storyline.

"HOLY CRA-!" Amelia shouted suddenly when it was portrayed that Queen Coco had her head chopped off.

Ciel immediately went into action and proceeded to cover Amelia's mouth in order to lose any unwanted, negative attention. And to those who turned their heads towards the un-noble-like outburst, all they saw was a boy comforting his date as he held her close to his chest. It was a great diversion, and Amelia had kept her mouth shut the remaining time alotted in the performance.

Partially because of the fact that her mouth was muffled by Ciel's chest. But most of it was due to the fact that she was embarassed and she was so shocked by the sudden contact to Ciel, she started blushing and was at a loss for words.

Ciel of course, wasn't spared. Annoyed and also embarassed, he held Amelia close to his chest which left him with a strange feeling when the performance was over. To cover his reddening face, he looked away from Amelia and Sebastian the entire carriage ride to the restaurant.

The name 'Jardin de L'amour' slightly glowed as the pair and their butler had walked towards an outside table. A waiter took their order of spaghetti, (which Amelia did not find very wise due to the fact that it may get messy from her lack of proper etiquette), and while waiting for their order Amelia and Ciel were served two glasses of water. Silence hung in the air as the two adolescents quietly sipped their water, trying to think but failing of things to say. And after the embarassing incident that happened at the opera, it felt more awkward.

"So what did you think of the opera Ciel?" Amelia finally asked, trying to open up a conversation.

He rolled his eyes, a hint of pink still in his cheeks. "It was utterly foolish, and I hated every minute of it."

Amelia smiled. "Why did you hate it?"

"Coco had an affair with that alchemist. She had every right to die, I didn't find anything sad about it. Besides, it happens all the time nowadays," Ciel scoffed.

"Man, you're morbid. And isn't it taking it a bit far, being killed because you were with someone you loved?" Amelia commented, taking another sip of her water.

"I'm not morbid, I'm just pointing out the obvious. And no, she had what was coming to her. Being unfaithful to her lawful husband was wrong in every way. I absolutely have no idea why you had pity on her."

Amelia's smile faded. "You're right about that, being unfaithful. But you know, even though it was a really bad example of the concept, sometimes it's right to follow your heart. Because at least, you know that you have no regrets and that you knew you felt you were doing right for once," Her finger started tracing the water droplets left by the cold glass. "It's like Romeo and Juliet."

Ciel smirked. "Didn't they die at the end of that? It was a tragedy, if I recall."

"And if I recall, they died together. And I think being with someone you love happily for a short time is a bit smarter than being with someone you don't love while being sad forever." Amelia's smile returned and Ciel looked away mumbling something about love being stupid.

Sebastian watched from the sidelines, smirking to himself. "Did the Young Master take a fancy to this girl?" He looked at the couple again, Amelia softly smiling while Ciel blushed but looked away before she could see. "How interesting and completely out of character," Sebastian had decided to take matters into his own hands and see what he could get away with as he whispered something to the waiter who was about to arrive with two small plates of spaghetti.

After a few minutes, Amelia and Ciel's spaghetti arrived. But the two noticed something with a horror.

_ Only one plate._

Amelia and Ciel looked at each other, their blushes very visible. They quickly looked away, and Amelia could easily overhear Ciel cursing about how he knew that Sebastian had something to do with this. But before Ciel could call the waiter and his butler over, Amelia started eating the pasta.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Amelia, I was going to call for two plates instead."

Amelia smiled at him after wiping some leftover tomato sauce off her lips. "Just eat it. Besides, we wasted enough time waiting. And I hate wasting food."

Ciel sighed, and raised his fork. This girl was definitely getting to him- and he wasn't exactly sure of it was bad or good at this point.

Being in this situation with Ciel or not, Amelia couldn't help but feel like being in Lady and the Tramp, one of her favorite movies in her time. She was definitely going to cherish this moment, forgetting how awkward it was. She pictured looking at herself, sharing a spaghetti with someone she genuinely cared about. But when looking at Ciel again, she noticed something different.

Did he really look that handsome before?

Amelia let out a small laugh, trying to brush off that weird though. Ciel, being very sensitive had heard it. "What's humorous?"

"Oh, nothing. This just reminds me of my favorite movie in the future," Amelia smiled again, her eyes twinkling.

Ciel noticed this as well. Did her eyes twinkle like that every single time when she talked about something from home? Or was it naturally like that when the light hit her eyes?

Already informed of movies, Ciel asked about this enjoyment of hers, trying to forget about the strange thought that had quickly come into his mind.

"It's called Lady and the Tramp. It revolves around two dogs who come from different spectrums of society, but there's this one moment when they share a plate of spaghetti in an alley next to a restaurant," Amelia sighed. "It had to be my favorite part. It was so romantic- these two men from the restaurant even came outside and started singing this beautiful song...!"

The boy was suddenly intrigued to hear more, for some apparent reason he could not fathom. Normally, he would address this movie as idiotic. Two dogs from different society statuses falling in love? Spaghetti in an alley? Oh, and the two men singing for the dogs were supposed to make the idea more sane?

But Ciel was still wanting to know about the song. It had even shocked him when he had asked her to continue on; was he actually taking an interest into this strange plot, or was it just Amelia's voice he wanted to hear? Ciel coming upon this realization, had much preferred to choose the first option, but when Amelia started talking more after Ciel had urged her on, Ciel listened with an attentive ear.

"Well, it went like... _Oh this is the night... it's a beautiful night... and we call it Bella Notte..._" Amelia blushed, surprised that she was actually singing it to someone like Ciel. However, it strangely felt comfortable.

_ "Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes, on this lovely Bella Notte..."_

Ciel and Amelia looked to where the sound came from only to see Sebastian and the waiter holding a guitar, this time with Sebastian playing a violin.

Surprised and shocked, Ciel on reflex almost asked Sebastian what the butler was doing, and why was he doing something so foolish. But along with the other unexpected things that happened that night, he shut up for once and let them continue. Amelia stared at Ciel once more, wondering what was his thoughts on the sudden change in situation. Ciel looked back at her, and their gazes locked, both trying to read each others emotions. What was the other thinking? This was only a practice date... right?

_ "Side by side, with your loved one... you'll find enchantment here..." _The waiter had such an alluring and beautiful voice, it was hard not to get caught up in the moment. But both teenagers had failed at that, as their expressions turned soft.

_ "The night will weave its magic spell... when the one you love is near, oh... this is the night... and the heavens are right... on this lovely Bella Notte..."_

As a brief pause was taken, the two teens only noticed that they both unconsiously stood up and faced each other, their eyes never wavering. It was a strange compelling force, they realized, that made it so they couldn't keep their eyes from each other. What was it though?

"My lady, would you honor me with a dance?" Ciel found himself saying, offering his hand. What was he doing? Was he stupid? But all of those thoughts faded away at the moment. For in that time, it was here and now. Nothing else.

Amelia smiled, and took his hand. "It would be my pleasure."

_ "This is the night, it's a beautiful night... and they call it Bella Notte..._ _look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes on this lovely Bella Notte..."_

The two slowly started dancing, not to any type of form in particular, but just slowly moving their feet to the ballad while both hands were firmly together. They stared at each other, both not attempting to hide their blush, for they didn't care if it was embarassing any longer. You could say that they were just... living for the moment. And they cherished it, both seeing the comfort and connection in each others eyes.

_ "Side by side with your loved one, you'll find enchantment here..."_ At this point, the waiter started putting his guitar to use, playing soft notes that had intertwined with Sebastian's violin creating a lovely harmony.

_ "The night will weave its magic spell when the one you love is near..."_

Amelia had slowly moved her arms to Ciel's shoulders, and his arms made their way to her waist. This was extremely foreign to both, but they had felt it...right.

_ "Oh, this is the night and the heavens are right... on this lovely Bella Notte..."_

The last note ended softly, and the two looked at each other with a longing look in their eyes. Slowly regaining consciousness, they reluctantly released each other and looked away, both instantly regretting leaving each other's gaze.

"Sebastian. We're leaving," Ciel spoke once again in a cold tone, and Sebastian had started to accompany Ciel to the carriage after saying a thank you to the waiter who was more than happy to work with the interesting butler.

Amelia slowly made her way to the carriage, wondering about what happened in that moment. Why did they dance together? Surely, that wasn't part of the plan! The ride home was extremely silent to a point where a person would think that no one was inside. And this was two-thirds of the way true. Ciel and Amelia were lost deep in their thoughts, both thinking about what had just happened.

When they had arrived at Amelia's manor, Ciel and Amelia walked over to the door in true first date fashion. When they faced each other, both were reminded of their moment in the restaurant. Instantly, they looked away. Blushes didn't show on their faces, and they had no intent of doing so.

"Ciel," Amelia whispered.

"Yes?" Ciel was back to his formal and cold tone, but something was still different. His voice had a softness to it- like he was longing for something.

Amelia smiled. "I had...an amazing time tonight. And I think you're definitely ready for your first date with Lizzy."

Lizzy...Elizabeth, she meant. It sounded so strange and foreign to Ciel, then it hit him that she was talking about his fiancee. He had almost forgotten.

"But..." Amelia remembered what she said at the restaurant. "I don't want to regret. So... for this last moment... let me be happy."

Amelia pressed her lips to Ciel's. Taken aback, Ciel had almost taken a step behind. But he stayed put, and let her kiss him for a second before he pushed against her lips in response while closing his eye in contentment.

His arms snaked around her waist as her hands raised to his shoulders once again. The moment from before had returned, and they held each other in that moment for what seemed like days when in true reality it was only for a few seconds.

When the kiss ended, they remained in their embrace just looking at each other, not wanting to let go. However, they slowly released their grip.

"Goodnight, Ciel," Amelia smiled once more, and went inside her manor with her face having a last flush before getting ready for bed with a skip in her step.

Left outside, Ciel returned to the carriage knowing fully well that Sebastian was watching.

"Young Master..."

Ciel looked away from his butler, still looking at the mansion. "Save it, Sebastian," After one more glance at the manor, Ciel closed his eyes and drifted off with his lips still tingling. But unknowing, Ciel had gone to sleep with his lips slightly curled into a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

**Me: I hope you guys enjoyed the story! :D This took me...days to write. But it was worth it. *checks time* No... 1:20 A.M. Are you kidding me? X(**

**Ciel: Well, maybe if you weren't so busy with sleeping during the afternoons maybe you can focus on sleeping earlier. **

**Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Why did I make a one shot for you anyways?**

**Ciel: Because you think I'm awesome, or something like that. **

**Me: Yeah, whatever. But just so you know, you have a lot of competition for awesomeness.**

**Ciel: Who?**

**Alphonse Elric: Well, she likes me a lot it seems. :)**

**Edward Elric: Yeah, she likes me too. But I guess I can't help it- I'm just naturally awesome. **

**Kujo Kazuya: She doesn't have to like me to think I'm awesome. :D **

**Victorique de Blois: And it better stay that way if she knows what's good for her.**

**Me: Aww, Victorique! You don't have to worry about that- I am totally supportive of you and Kujo together. :)**

**Victorique: ...**

**Me: *hands her a lollipop***

**Victorique: ...you're okay...for now. *sucks on lollipop***

**Me: Works for me. So I know this is a little late, but who wants to do the disclaimer?**

***silence***

**Me: ...Ciel, you can go ahead and do it. It's your one shot after all. **

**Ciel: Fine. Shikion does not own Kuroshitsugi, nor will she ever have the chance to. This is purely fanmade, and she is not getting any money from this. In fact, she doesn't even have a job.**

**Me: Tch, whatever. :) And to everyone who's reading this story, make sure to message and review! :D**

**Alphonse: So, who's going to have the next one shot?**

**Me: Who knows. I'll come up with what I'm in the mood for. **

**Death the Kid: Did I miss anything? Sorry, I was busy folding the toilet paper. **

**Alphonse: ...**

**Edward: ...**

**Ciel: ...**

**Kujo: ...**

**Victorique: ...**

**Death the Kid: What? It has to be made perfectly symmetrical!**

**Me: Aww, I think it's cute! :3**

**Death the Kid: It's not only cute, my dear fan. It's also necessary for perfection.**

**Edward: Is this guy for real?**

**Death the Kid: Yes, I am for real. Symmetry is perfection. You hear me? PERFECTION.**

**Kujo: But you have three white lines on the left side of your head but not on the right. It's not really symmetrical that way. **

**Me: KUJO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?**

**Death the Kid: NO, HE'S RIGHT! I'M GARBAGE! USELESS GARBAGE!**

**Me: Hey Kid, you don't have to be so down on this. You make everything else symmetrical, so it balances it out!**

**Death the Kid: Really, you mean that? :')**

**Ciel: This is annoying.**

**Victorique: I agree. **

**Me: Well, I have to end this note somehow so... who's up for ice cream?**

**Alphonse: Count me in! **

**Edward: Alright!**

**Kujo: Sure! Victorique?**

**Victorique: Fine.**

**Ciel: It's fine by me.**

**Death the Kid: Sure, but I'm getting a popsicle!**

**Alphonse: Why so specific?**

**Death the Kid: Because it's simpler and easier to make symmetrical! Plus, I absolutely HATE it when the sphere of ice cream that goes on the cone isn't SYMMETRICAL!**

**Alphonse: 0_0 He hates...ice cream? **

**Me: XD Whatever. Enjoy summer, you guys! **


End file.
